Summer of Changes
by Khassa
Summary: There are unforseen events for the Cliffhangers when a new girl arrives at Mount Horizon.
1. When the Past Meets the Present

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original _Higher Ground_ characters. I do own all the names you don't recognize from the show.**__**

**_Summer of Changes_**

Chapter 1 – _When the Past Meets the Present_

"Sophie, we have a new recruit coming today," said Peter looking at an incoming message on the fax machine in his office.

"What do you mean, Peter? Why haven't I heard about this?" asked Sophie.

"I just got a call from a judge I know," said Peter, ripping off the faxed message.

"What about our forty-eight hour warning policy?"

"This comes from a judge back from my days in the city. I owe him big time for giving me one more chance. I can't refuse him."

Sophie looked at the fax, "Talia Lewis. Sixteen-years-old. Involved in breaking and entering, assault, prostitution and suspected of being involved in rival gang affairs. Gees Peter! This isn't our usual cup of tea."

"I know, Soph, but the judge says there's something different about this girl, something special. I'm putting her in with the Cliffhangers."

"The Cliffhangers! Are you sure - "

"They've been missing a member ever since Kat left. I think it's as good a group as any." Peter looked at his watch and then said with a sigh, "We've got a few hours until she arrives. We'd better go warn the Cliffhangers."

- - - - -

Talia looked out the window of the police car. They were beginning to ascend a mountain covered with a forest of huge, dense pine trees. Ordinarily, Talia would have found it beautiful, but today – well today she was either going to heaven or to hell.

"Everything okay back there?" asked the policeman sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, fine, thanks Reg," said Talia rolling her eyes. He'd been hitting on her ever since the drive had started. She was trying to ignore him.

"Are you hungry? I have a sandwich you could have - or are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine, really, thanks."

"Are you - "

"Cut it out Reg," the other policeman butted in. "She's not here for a pleasure ride. Besides, we've only got a few more minutes before we arrive."

Talia smiled at the policeman driving in the rearview mirror, thanking him. In response, he rolled his eyes at her and mouthed _"sorry"._ Talia turned her attention back outside the window. Although her face remained impassive, she was fiddling with her ear, betraying her nervousness.

- - - - -

Peter and Sophie stood outside of the main building of Mount Horizon.

"I guess you'll be doing most of the introduction, Peter," said Sophie.

"Actually, I was hoping we could do it together. She might be tougher to handle than we're used to."

"Good idea."

A police car started up their dirt road.

"Here we go," said Sophie.

The police car stopped in front of them. Two policemen got out.

"Are you Peter Scarbrow and Sophie Becker?" asked the older policeman. When they nodded he said, "I've got Talia Lewis here for you." He went over and opened the passenger door. Sophie held her breath.

Talia stepped out of the car. Her long brown hair ruffled in the wind. Deep brown eyes swept her surroundings. She seemed to take in everything, missing nothing and judging everything. Finally, her eyes came to a rest on Peter and Sophie. Sophie shivered as she felt the girl's eyes look her up and down critically, then she let out a long breath as the girl turned her attention to Peter.

The policeman led her to them.

"Talia," he said, "This is Peter and Sophie. They're both counselors here at Mount Horizon."

To Peter's surprise, Talia extended her hand towards him before he even had a chance to make a move. "Nice to meet you," she said with a slight smile. Then she turned to Sophie to shake her hand.

"Well," said the policeman, "I don't think we're needed here anymore. Good luck, Talia."

"Thanks," she replied. Peter and Sophie looked at each other.

"Come on," said Peter. "We can get started now."

- - - - -

"Hey Scott," said Shelby, coming out of her dorm. "Have you seen the newbie yet?"

Scott sauntered up to Shelby and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Not yet, babe!" he said with a teasing grin. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"What are you up to, Scott?" asked Shelby warily. She pushed a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. With a laugh, Scott wrestled Shelby to the ground.

"Hey! Get off!" Shelby shoved Scott with all of her force, managing somehow to get on top of him, only to be pushed on the ground again. They continued to wrestle playfully until they were stopped by the sound of a loud cough they knew only too well.

"Hi, Peter," said Scott sheepishly, scrambling up off the ground. Shelby stayed where she was, resting on her elbow.

"Nice of you to drop by, Peter. You always have _just _the right timing," she said sarcastically.

"Yes, I think I _do_," Peter said pointedly. "But we'll talk about this later. Scott, you'll be showing around our new recruit." Sophie walked up with the new girl by her side.

"Scott, meet Talia; Talia, meet Scott," said Sophie with a smile.

Neither Scott nor Talia moved. They stared at each other instead. Sophie watched as Scott's face turned white and his blue eyes lost their mischievous glint. Talia seemed to be taken aback, and as Sophie looked at her closely she saw for the first time her true emotions on her face. Was it fear? No, it was pain. Deep pain.


	2. Meeting Head On

Talia recovered first

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original _Higher Ground_ characters.I do own all the names you don't recognize from the show.

Summer of Changes 

Chapter 2 – _Meeting head on_

Talia recovered first.She swallowed and tried to regain her usual poker face.

"Hi, Scott," she said, relieved her voice only wobbled momentarily at his name,"it's nice to meet you."

Scott stared at her for a moment, ran a hand through his hair, and gave a quick nervous laugh."Hi," he said.It was almost a whisper.

Peter finally noticed the tension."Look Scott, you don't have to do this, I can easily ask Ez - "Sophie touched him on the arm. 

"I'm sure Scott can manage, Peter.Right, Scott?"Scott mumbled something unintelligible."I think we should just let them get started on the tour."

"Yes, definitely, Sophie." said Talia quickly."I'm all ready to go."

"Then that's settled."said Peter with a look at Sophie."Scott, bring Talia to my office after you're done.Come on, Sophie.We've got some work to do."They both walked off.

Shelby, forgotten, picked herself off the ground."What is going on?" she demanded."Scott!Look at me!"she said with anger when there was no reply.

Scott turned to her.His eyes held the same pain Shelby had seen the day of his confession about Elaine."Look Shelb, I'll talk to you tonight.Midnight, you know where."He walked away.With a backward glance at Shelby, Talia turned to follow him.

- - - - -

"Auggie," said Juliette with a yawn, "This is the most perfect moment."She snuggled closer to him.Auggie and Juliette were stretched out together in the sun on a grassy hill close to Horizon."But don't you think it's getting a bit boring, you know, now that the prom's over and everything."

"I don't know 'bout that, Jules.I mean, we got that newbie coming.That should liven stuff up," said Auggie with his eyes closed.

"I know, but still," said Juliette.She now looked more awake than sleepy and wore the small pout she always had on when she was thinking. 

"Hey, come on, Jules, just relax and enjoy our rest time while we have it," said Auggie pulling her back down next to him.She closed her eyes and rested her head Auggie's arm, letting herself slip back into total relaxation.They both ignored the sounds of footsteps coming towards them.

"So I see I'm interrupting a lovers moment," came the dry voice of Daisy.

"Hey Daisy," said Juliette opening her eyes."What are you doing?"

"Escaping from the wrath of two overwrought gentlemen," she replied.

"David?" asked Auggie.

"Actually, David _and _Ezra.I've never known two more aggravating people!" she said lying down next to them."Now that they've got time on their hands, they're at each other all day.Of course, I'm always in the middle of it.Today I just missed getting a container of orange juice dropped on my head."

"See!" said Juliette."We're all bored.But I think I might have a solution."

"Yeah?" said Auggie."What you got, Jules?"

- - - - -

"What do you think that was?" asked Peter when he and Sophie arrived in his office.

"Well, obviously Scott and Talia know each other," replied Sophie.

"Yeah," said Peter."When do those files on Talia arrive?"

"Not for another few days, Peter."

"We're taking in someone we know nothing about.Someone who could be harmful to the welfare of our students here at Mount Horizon.I don't like this at all, Soph."

"You're worried about Scott, aren't you." said Sophie.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"Well, look.If Scott's got demons from his past, he's got to face them sooner or later."  
"Yeah, but Soph.Why here?Why now?He's not ready.I mean from this girl's record she could have hurt him badly."

"Peter, we can't judge her without even knowing her middle name."

"Yeah, but what risk are we running having a girl we know nothing about at Mount Horizon?"

- - - - -

Scott was leading Talia in a maze of directions, walking quickly and without a word.Finally they came to a secluded area next to the woods and he turned to face her.He motioned to her to sit down.

"What?" asked Talia."No tour, then?I'm fine standing, thanks."

Scott stared at her with surprise."Well, I'm happy to see you too," he said sarcastically.

Talia didn't respond for a minute."_Are_ you happy to see me, Scott?" she finally said.Scott saw bitterness in the eyes he used to know so well."I don't think either of us is.Our friendship ended a year and a half ago and that's where it should stay." 

Scott stared."What's happened to you?I don't know you anymore."

"A lot can happen in a year and a half Scott, when you've got no one there to believe in you."

This time Talia saw guilt in his eyes.He was looking back in time, remembering.Then he turned accusing eyes on to her."I think that I should be the person to know that lesson best.You knew what was happening to me the whole time.And you did nothing!"

For a split second, Talia looked like the young girl Scott used to know.She winced like she had the time at eight years old; he'd been so angry at her he'd thrown a snowball straight in her face.Then the next moment, the expression was gone.A smooth, polished face was presented to him.A blink of the eye and he would have missed it.

"Maybe that's true, Scott.You betrayed me and I betrayed you.But that's in the past, Scott.And that's where it will stay.Good bye."she walked away. 

Thank you so much for all your reviews and comments!


	3. Clashes and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original _Higher Ground_ characters.I do own all the names you don't recognize from the show.

Summer of Changes 

Chapter 3 – _Clashes and Plans_

Shelby was toying with her food.Except for Scott and Talia, the Cliffhangers were all gathered at the same table for dinner.There were winks and nudges to Daisy and Auggie from Juliette who were both trying hard to ignore her.Meanwhile, David and Ezra were too busy clambering for Daisy's attention to notice.Shelby wasn't paying attention either.Her eyes were glued on the dining hall door.Finally, Scott came hurrying in, and she let out a relieved sigh.But as Scott approached the table Shelby felt a tightening inside her stomach again.He slammed down his tray and started shoveling food in his mouth without so much as a look at anyone.The table grew quiet as all attention became focused on him.

"Scott, what's the newbie like?" asked Juliette, trying to keep up the happy mood she had been in before."Is she nice?"

Scott looked up.His face was red."Yeah sure, Jules, she's great," he said distractedly.He turned his attention back to his food.The Cliffhanger's looked at Shelby, asking her what was going on.She avoided their glances.

"Oh, look!There she is!" said Juliette, seeing Peter and Talia walk into the room. 

"Woooow," said David."Now there's a stunner I could definitely sink my teeth into!Take a look at that!"Daisy rolled her eyes.

But Scott cut in with a slam."Shut up, David.Don't you dare touch her – you hear me?"

"Oh, my bad, Scotty." David said sarcastically."She already taken?"

Scott seemed ready to take a jump on him, but Peter was approaching the table with Talia.

"Hey Cliffhangers, meet Talia.She's new, so I'd like you all to make her feel comfortable, okay?" said Peter.He left Talia, going to another part of the room to keep an eye on them from a distance.

"Sit right here," said Juliette patting a spot next to her.

"Thank you," Talia said without a smile.

There was an uncomfortable silence.Finally, David broke it.

"So, Talia, what's a beaut like you doing here?"

She turned her eyes to him."I knifed an unruly boyfriend among other things," she replied, her eyes narrowing.There was another silence.This time, Auggie broke it.

"Where you from, Talia?"

There was another hesitation."San Francisco."

"Yeah, really?" Juliette butted in."That's where Scott's from!Did you guys know each other?"Talia's and Scott's eyes met.Then she looked back to Juliette.

"No," Talia said firmly.

Scott choked on his food.He coughed, pushed back his chair with a loud screech, took his tray to the garbage and almost ran out of the dining hall.After a second, Shelby followed him out.

- - - - -

The table lapsed into another uncomfortable silence.Everyone was concentrating on their food while looking out of the corner of their eyes at Talia.Talia kept on eating, her eyes unfocused. 

"Hey, Auggie, Daisy, I need to talk to you guys," Juliette said with a smile.Daisy groaned."No, come on you guys!Let's move to another table."Juliette pulled Auggie and Daisy to their feet.

"What's up Jules?" asked Auggie when they were settled.

"You know what's up, Auggie," said Daisy, "Jules, it isn't going to work."

"Yes it will, Daisy!Look at this."Juliette pulled out a newspaper clipping."Come to the annual Independence Day Party!Fireworks, food and more.Starts at noon tomorrow."

"Juliette, that's insane!You know that Sophie and Peter will never let us go!"Daisy said.

"Yeah, Jules.I mean realistically.We don't have enough time to come up with a good plan to get out of here."

Juliette put on a mysterious look."I know something you don't know!" she said in a singsong voice.Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Okay, out with it Jules," put in Auggie.

Juliette dropped her voice to a whisper.

"When I was outside Peter's office yesterday, I heard Sophie say her mother is in the hospital.Anyway, Peter and Sophie have decided to spend Independence Day with her."

"Juliette, that's horrible!" said Daisy."So while Sophie's mother dies, we truants celebrate?"

Auggie looked thoughtful."Yeah, but think about it.It could work." he said rubbing his chin.

"My point, exactly," said Juliette with a grin.

- - - - -

Shelby found Scott staring out at the water by the dock.She approached him warily and stood next to him.Together, they stood in silence, just looking out at the lake, both immersed in their thoughts.Scott finally started talking, in a whisper that Shelby had to strain to hear.

"She's a ghost from the past.The only part of the past I don't ever want to remember.Now here she is and I have to face up to who she was."

Shelby took his hand, "Scott, who was she?"

Scott bit his lip and tears came to his eyes.

"Talia was the part of my life that kept me going when Elaine was - you know.But when she needed me, I abandoned her.I was too immersed in my own problems.But look at what she's become.What I've _made_ her become."

"Scott, you don't make anyone become anything.She made her own choices." Shelby whispered.

"That's not true Shelb.I was her family.Her support.We loved each other.I was all she had."

With a new tone in her voice, Shelby asked, "What exactly do you mean you loved each other, Scott."

Scott shook his head."Shelby," he said in an exasperated tone, "Let's not go there.It was nothing like you're thinking."

"Well then, what was it?" Shelby demanded.

"She was like my sister, Shelb.We grew up together, that's all it was."

"Sure, Scott.That's why you're so upset right now.I believe you," Shelby said sarcastically, turning away to hide her own tears.

"Why are you always like this, Shelb?" Scott asked with anger."Will you ever trust me?I love you as my girlfriend and no one else!"

"Maybe you do now, Scott.Maybe you do," Shelby said bitterly, before pulling away from him and walking towards the girls' dorm.

Scott turned back to the water with his hands on his hips, his head down.He was crying, slow, hot tears.

My thoughts are with everyone going through these tragic times.


	4. Heartache

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original _Higher Ground_ characters.I do own all the names you don't recognize from the show.

Summer of Changes 

Chapter 4 –_Heartache_

Sophie walked into the dining hall and up to Peter. 

"Peter, we'd better call a group session to tell the Cliffhangers about tomorrow," Peter was still looking at the Cliffhangers table, a worried look on his face.

"Soph, I really don't know if this is the time to be going.I can feel the conflict between Scott and Talia.Scott just had a small explosion."

"Peter, if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't go, but you know how it is with family. Why don't you stay behind and watch over the Cliffhangers if you're worried?"

"No, Sophie.I promised you that I would be there for you and I will," said Peter with another worried glance at the Cliffhangers."I'll ask Roger to keep an extra tight eye on them.I'll tell the Cliffhangers we have group in fifteen minutes.Why don't you go round up Scott and Shelby."

"Fine, I'll be right back."

- - - - -

The Cliffhangers sat haphazardly on couches and on the floor in front of the fireplace in the main lounge.Talia was perched on a couch between Juliette and Auggie while Scott was slouched on the ground on the other side of the room from Shelby.

"Hi Cliffhangers," said Peter."This is going to be really short.Sophie has an announcement to make."Juliette nudged Auggie with a smile.

"Okay guys." Sophie stepped to the front of the room."My mother is sick.The doctors don't know what is wrong with her, so they are keeping her in the hospital.Tomorrow, Peter and I will both be going down to visit her.We'll be back here the morning of the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, Sophie, that's rough," said Auggie.

"Well I don't know whether to whoop or holler!" said David making eyes at Daisy.

"I'm glad everyone is so sympathetic," said Sophie sarcastically."But it's getting late."

"Good night, everyone.Get to your dorms and get ready for bed," ordered Peter.There were groans as they pushed themselves off their seats and straggled out the door.Peter and Sophie looked at each other as Scott walked slowly past, his head down.

"Scott," said Peter."Stay here, we'd like to talk to you."

Scott turned back to them defiantly.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Sit back down on the couch," said Sophie.

Scott walked back to the couch and plopped himself down.

"What?" he said again.

"Scott," said Peter."What happened at dinner today?I saw you walk out early."

"Nothing happened."

"Scott," said Sophie in a warning tone."Are we back at square one again?You know you can trust us."

"Yes, Scott.I'd like to know what's going on between you and Talia," added Peter.At the name Talia, Peter could see Scott closing himself off like he had done in the past.

"I already told you, nothing is happening!"

Peter and Sophie looked at each other.

"All right then, Scott.We'll talk more when we get back.Good night," said Peter.

Scott walked out without a word.

- - - - -

In the girls' dorm Juliette had Daisy pulled to one side and was whispering to her.Daisy was only half-listening.She was watching warily Talia and Shelby.Shelby was writing in her journal on her bed, stopping sporadically to send a glare across the room at Talia.Talia ignored her, reading calmly in her bed.Finally, Shelby couldn't hold herself back.She got off her bed and went to stand in front of Talia.Talia kept on reading.With one yank, Shelby pulled the book out of her hands and hurled it across the room.Talia looked up.

"If you have something to say, Shelby, say it.Don't take it out on my book."

"Yeah, I have a lot to say, _Talia_," said Shelby pulling out Talia's name as if it were something nasty."I want an explanation as to what is going on with you and Scott."

"What is going on?I'm sorry Shelby, but nothing is happening.And nothing will."

"Nothing is happening?"Shelby pulled Talia off the bed violently and held her by the neck of her shirt."If you know Scott at all you take a look at him and tell me nothing is happening!How can you do this to him?"

"Somehow I think you're caring less about him than about your relationship, Shelby," said Talia."Get your hands off of me."

Shelby pushed Talia back onto her bed, hard.Then she jumped on the bed herself and started to pound on Talia.But the next second she found herself pinned on her back on the bed with Daisy, Juliette and Talia holding her down. 

"Shelby, stop it!" said Daisy."It's not worth it.Leave it alone for now."Talia walked across the room and retrieved her book.Juliette and Daisy led Shelby back to her bed.Talia went back to her bed, turned off the light, and made as if to go to sleep.

- - - - -

Everyone had finally turned off their lights.Talia could hear steady breathing as she stared blankly up at the dark ceiling.Everything was wrong, had all gone wrong.Quietly she slipped out of bed, put on her coat and went outside.She walked just outside of the pools of light, making her way over to the water.She knew instinctively that this was Scott's favorite place.She walked to the edge of the dock and sat down, dangling her feet over the edge.Everything was quiet.

"Oh Scott, I'm sorry.I'm so sorry.I should have been there for you," she whispered into the darkness.

Please review and let me know any suggestions you have!


	5. Development

The Cliffhangers were grouped outside in front of Roger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original _Higher Ground_ characters.I do own all the names you don't recognize from the show.

Summer of Changes 

Chapter 4 –_Development_

The Cliffhangers were grouped outside of the main lodge in front of Roger.

"Okay, guys, listen up!"Roger said.His eyes traveled along the group, seeing Scott's defiant face, Juliette's excited one and Shelby closed off inside herself."I am responsible for all of you as Peter and Sophie are gone for the day.However, I also have my own group to look after.With that in mind, Peter has left some independent work for all of you to do."

David groaned."Dude, tell me not some more soul searching.My imagination can only come up with so much."

"Sorry, David," Roger said."You know Peter too well."He turned to the group."Your assignment is to have a piece of visual art handed in to me by 9 pm.Your art piece is to express a moment of intense emotion you've experienced.Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Auggie."We gotta stay in a classroom to do this?Or can we work wherever we want?"

"This is the part I'm uneasy about," said Roger looking them over again."Peter's authorized you to go wherever you want – outskirts of the forest, dorm or lodge."Juliette couldn't suppress her smile.Roger looked at her, narrowing his eyes."You've all got to realize the trust being put into you.Don't break it.One more thing.This is not a day to socialize.As David put it so well, it's about doing some soul searching.So this is to be done individually, understood?"

The Cliffhangers muttered in reply.

"Good.Then I'll see you all back in the lodge by 9 pm with your assignment.Happy Independence Day."

The Cliffhangers straggled back to their dorms to get ready.Roger watched them with a worried look in his eyes.

- - - - -

As soon as they were out of sight of Roger Juliette pulled Auggie and Daisy near her.

"Okay, guys.This will be easy to pull off!All we have to do is meet near the road and hitch a ride down!"Juliette said in a voice a little too loud.Ezra looked towards them.

"Ssh. Jules," whispered Auggie."I don't know if this is such a good idea.Peter told me a project would be coming up that would help bring up my grades.It's gotta be this one."

"Oh, Auggie," complained Juliette."You've got so much art work, you can hand anything in!"

"I don't know Jules.And what about you guys?"

"Peter knows Daisy and I aren't artists.He'll take anything we hand in."

"What do you think, Dais?"Auggie asked.

"I say we do it," she said suddenly with determination."We've got an almost fool-proof chance to get out of here.I don't know about you guys, but the tension's getting to me.I can only do so much to help," she said looking at the backs of Shelby, Talia and Scott.

"Yeah," said Auggie with a sigh."Old Meat is living up to his nickname. Just sits and sulks all day long."

"Whatever," said Juliette with a happy smile."So what's the plan?"

- - - - -

Scott had been walking around campus for two hours.As much as he tried, he couldn't concentrate.Shelby had walked away from him as soon as he'd tried to get near her.And Talia – he still couldn't make the connection between the Talia he had known and the Talia he was now seeing.Thinking about her made him get a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.Everyday now he was remembering that night, that night he still had locked fuzzily away in his memory.What had happened to her since then?

Scott neared Peter's office, and with a quick look around him, entered the building.Like he had thought, the office door was unlocked.He stood for a minute on the threshold.He'd never been here alone before.But he walked determinedly up to the filing cabinets lining one of the walls.They were locked.In frustration, Scott sat down at Peter's desk.And there, on a neat unopened package was the name: Talia Lewis.

- - - - -

Auggie waited impatiently in the forest beside the road.Finally he heard footsteps and turned to meet Juliette and Daisy.

"Supplies," whispered Juliette pointing to the backpacks she and Daisy were carrying.

"Good idea," whispered back Auggie taking Juliette's pack."It's 10:30 am.I say we walk for half an hour to get away from Horizon and then try to hitch a ride down.Even if we don't get one we should get to the party on time."

"Great," said Daisy.They began to walk quietly following the road at a close distance.Suddenly Auggie whirled to look behind him.

"What's wrong, Aug?" asked Juliette.

"Didn't you hear that, Jules?" said Auggie, still on edge.

"No, and I don't see anything either, Auggie.You're just being paranoid."

"Maybe.I hope so," said Auggie looking behind him again just to make sure.

- - - - -

Roger couldn't get his mind off the Cliffhangers.Something didn't feel quite right.Deciding to see if Peter had left him further instructions he headed towards Peter's office.Once inside he pushed open the door and came face to face with Scott, looking up from where he was sitting at the desk. 

"Scott!"Roger snapped out."What are you doing here?"

Scott winced and began shoving papers back into a pile on the desk.With one step, Roger was beside him looking at the papers.

"Files on another student?You know these are strictly personal, Scott.What did you think you were doing, huh?"Roger took Scott by the shoulders, pulling him up and shaking him.

"Stop it, Roger!" said Scott pushing himself out of Roger's grasp.For the first time Roger stopped to look at him.Scott had tears in his eyes. 

"What's going on, Scott?"Roger demanded.Scott looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I asked you a question."

"And you can go to hell," Scott spat out.

Roger stared at Scott for a minute.

"I'm sure Peter will be real interested to hear all about this, Scott.For now, you're on shuns and you're confined to the lodge, understood?"With an iron grip on his shoulder, Roger led Scott out of the office.

I am so sorry this took me so long to post – schoolwork got in the way.Please read and review!


	6. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters Christopher Sia Normal Christopher Sia 3 285 2001-11-04T01:10:00Z 2001-11-04T01:11:00Z 2 1053 4530 94 44 7374 9.3821 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original _Higher Ground_ characters.  I do own all the names you don't recognize from the show.

Summer of Changes 

Chapter 5 – _Reconciliation_

Talia sat on a large rock just on the outskirts of the forest.  She sighed, brushing her long brown strands of hair off of her face.  She didn't want to concentrate on Peter's art project.  What relevance did his little activities have for her anyway?  She'd already been in the real world, and she knew what it held and how she held out in it.  But if she didn't – Talia thought of the judge's words "This is your last chance, Talia.  Take it."  Her parents hadn't even bothered to be present at that trial; they were too embarrassed.  Talia gave a bitter smirk to herself.  And now there was Scott . . . 

Suddenly two hands covered her eyes.  There was an evil laugh behind her.

"Guess who it is, oh lovely one," cackled a voice behind her.

With only a few days of Horizon behind her, Talia knew who it was right away.  

"David, get your filthy hands off of me," she snapped, shoving herself upright and turning to face him.

"You know my name!  I'm impressed."

"I've got to say I'm pretty impressed with myself too," said Talia.  "I don't normally take the time to notice scum like you."

"Likewise, I'm sure," said David.  Talia stared at him for a moment, then abruptly turned on her heels to walk away.  

"Wait!" David called, running to catch up with her.  He walked beside her, matching her quick pace.  

"What is your problem?  Didn't you hear what Roger said – we're not supposed to talk to anyone until 9 pm tonight!" said Talia.

"And since when has anyone at Horizon followed the rules?"

Talia laughed without humour.  "Good point."

David looked at her.  "Looks like you're in need of some cheering up," he said.  "I think I know just the place to go."  He took Talia's arm and, despite her protests, began pulling her in the opposite direction.

- - - - -

"Yay!  We made it guys!  I told you we could do it!"  said Juliette as she, Auggie and Daisy stepped out of the truck.

"Thanks, man," said Auggie to the driver of the truck.  The driver gave a nod and drove off.  

"So now what?" asked Daisy.  

"We've got to find Central Square – that's where the Independence Day celebration is supposed to take place," said Juliette happily.   

"I guess all we gotta do is follow the people, Jules.  For a small town, this place sure is lively," said Auggie.

"That's a good thing, with this crowd we'll be anonymous," said Daisy.  

They stared at the people all heading towards the centre of the town, then they joined the crowd.  Behind them, another car stopped and left off a hitchhiker.  

"Thanks, a lot," the hitchhiker said to the driver.  Then he scanned the crowd for the threesome.

- - - - -

Scott stared at the fireplace in the lodge.  To all outwards appearances, he was sulking.  But inside, he wanted to roll up in a ball and disappear.  The Talia he had grown up with, helped with math since grade three, been there for her when she needed to get away from her parents, that was the same Talia he'd just read about in her files?  A runaway from abusive foster parents?  A prostitute on the street?  Scott felt a tug in his heart.  He should have been there for her, she didn't belong in that world.  He needed to talk to her.  Scott rose to his feet, and headed to the door only to find his way blocked by Roger's burly form.  

"Going somewhere, Scott?" asked Roger.  Scott looked at Roger and saw the determination on his face.  Scott wasn't up to challenging him.  Not just yet.  Without answering, he went back to his former place and continued staring in the fireplace.

- - - - -

 After nearly an hour of walking uphill, David led Talia to a clearing.  At first, all she could do was gasp.  They were on the top of a cliff where the countryside was visible on all sides.  A forest of greens topped by the blue of the mountains, a town visible here and there. 

"It's beautiful, David," she said finally.  For the first time in a long time she smiled and squeezed his hand, "I love it."  David seemed to have lost his cockiness.  He smiled back shyly.  

"Yeah, me too," he said.  "Whenever I can get away, I come here.  The Cliffhangers found it on one of our hikes.  As far as I know, we're the only ones who come here.  Me especially."

They lay down on their stomachs, staring down over the edge.

"So, Talia," said David after a while.  "What's going on between you and Scott?"

Talia didn't reply.  "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  I just thought you might want to get it off your chest."  There was another silence.

"I've known Scott for pretty much forever," said Talia finally.  "We were neighbours and we grew up together.  We used to be close," said Talia.

"So just friends, huh?" asked David.

"No, not just friends.  We were closer –," Talia stopped, then continued quietly.  "He was like a brother, I relied on him for support.  Until . . . " her voice trailed off.  Then suddenly, another voice cut in.

"Until he needed you, Talia, right?" asked Shelby as she stepped out from behind the trees.  "Then you just left him hanging."  David glared at her, Talia looked away.

"Maybe you're right, Shelby," Talia finally said.  "But that's no less than what he did to me.

Then unexpectedly, Shelby walked over and sat down next to her.  Shelby pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, staring down over the cliff. 

"That's how everything goes, isn't it, Talia?  Good relationships never last."  Talia sat up, and mimicked Shelby's position. 

"If you're talking about Scott, Shelby, it's not too late.  He's still in love with you, I can tell," Talia said softly.

"Yeah?" said Shelby with bitterness in her voice.  "But I know Scott also, Talia, and I know he's in love with you too."

Thanks for reading!  I plan to update more often from now on, so keep checking!  Please review.


	7. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original _Higher Ground_ characters.  I do own all the names you don't recognize from the show.

Summer of Changes 

Chapter 7 - _Trouble_

"Yes!"  yelled Juliette, a bit too loudly.  "We're here!  We made it!"  People turned to look at her.  Auggie nudged her.

"Shush Jules!  Remember, we've gotta' stay anonymous.  Even here Peter's got his friends."

"I don't care!" said Juliette, still smiling.  But she lowered her voice.  "Freedom.  It's been so long, I'd almost forgotten it all.  That feeling when it was just you and me, Aug.  Remember?"  She gave Auggie wink.  "That was so much fun!"  Daisy looked at her wryly.

"Do you remember the pregnancy test, Jules?  The beautiful jail Auggie visited?  If that's your idea of fun, I really don't want to know what will happen to us today."

"But this is going to turn out completely differently.  I can tell!  What could go wrong?" Juliette laughed.  She took both Daisy and Auggie by their hands and started off, skipping towards the crowd.  Auggie and Daisy rolled their eyes at each other, but let Juliette drag them down the hill.  

- - - - -

It was hot in the lodge.  Scott brushed his hands through his hair and stared out of the corner of his eyes at Roger.  He could feel a lecture coming on.  Right now, Scott didn't know what he'd say.  Or what he'd give away.  But right on cue, Roger stood up and headed towards him.  Scott got up.    

"Where are you going, Scott?" asked Roger, coming up beside him.  

"I've got to go to the can," Scott hid his face, staring at the ground.  

"I'm not stupid, Scott.  I remember what happened the last time we went through this."

"Yeah, you should, since all you could see of me was my back, getting smaller and smaller.  It took Peter to get me back," said Scott, this time looking Roger in the eyes.  Roger stared back

"I think it's time we had a talk.  We're going for a walk.  Let's go."  Roger put his hand on Scott's shoulder and walked him out the door.

- - - - -

"Guys!  Look what I found all nicely laid out!" said Juliette, approaching Daisy and Auggie.  With a huge smile she held out two glasses of champagne.  

"Jules, I don't think this is a good idea," said Auggie.  Daisy shook her head.  For a moment Juliette pouted, then she smiled again.  

"Fine then.  I'll just have to enjoy this myself!"  She downed the contents of both glasses.  Auggie put out a restraining arm.  Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Jules, seriously, they're going to be able to tell back at Horizon," said Auggie. 

"Auggie, when do you ever let loose?  I'm here to have fun!  Stop being spoil sports, both of you!"  Juliette stomped off towards the bar.

"Dais, I'm gonna' keep an eye on her, you're okay, right?" said Auggie.

"Yes, of course, knight in shining armour.  Go save your unwilling princess," said Daisy.  Auggie hurried off.

Daisy looked around and then began walking around the grounds.  _A typical small town celebration_, she thought to herself.  Sighing, she turned away from the crowd.  Then, something in the distance caught her attention.

"Ez-" she started, then stopped.  Someone else had spotted him and was heading his way.

- - - - -

Roger still had Scott by the shoulder when they were outside.  

"Are you going to run?" Roger asked after leading him a distance away from the buildings.  Scott shook his head.  "Good."  Roger released him.  He headed towards the woods.  Scott followed.

"Look, Scott.  I came down on you a bit too hard back in Peter's office.  I think both of us let our emotions get the better of us."  Roger looked at Scott.  He kept silent.  "We need to talk about what's going on.  All the counselors have noticed the change in your behaviour.  It all started when Talia came, didn't it Scott?" Scott kept his eyes fixed on the ground.  "And now I find you looking at her files in Peter's office.  Who is she, Scott?"  There was still silence.  Roger opened his mouth again, but Scott interrupted with a whisper.

"I knew someone like her once.  When that Talia laughed, her eyes sparkled and you couldn't help laughing with her.  She was quiet, but when she got on stage or in front of an audience, you couldn't take your eyes off her.  There was just that something about her.  And she was innocent, so easily hurt.  She needed to be protected.  And I gave that to her." Scott stopped.  He laughed bitterly.  "She's nobody, Roger.  I don't know her.  I've never even met this Talia."

Roger stared at Scott.  They kept on walking in silence.

- - - - -

All the glasses of champagne set out on the table were gone by the time Juliette had made her way back.  She sighed, and then got into line for the bartender.  She pushed back her hair, and straightened her clothes, trying to put herself together.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked suspiciously when she got to the front of the line.

"Two beers, please," said Juliette, putting on a fake smile.

"First your i.d." the bartender said.  "Do you really think I'm going to believe you're over the age limit?"

"But I swear I am, really," said Juliette, giving an even larger smile.  "I'd make it worth your while if you give me a drink," she winked at him and slowly leaned over.  The bartender winked back, and reached towards the fridge.  But then there was a loud cough from the man in line behind Juliette.  The bartender looked up and stopped.  

"No i.d. no drink," he said, his expression now scared.  He was still looking behind Juliette.  "Sorry kid."  Juliette pouted but moved out of line.  In the distance she could see Auggie coming towards her and she ducked behind a tree.  She still wanted those drinks.  A few minutes later, she saw her chance.  The bartender had left his post, and the bar was empty.  Juliette looked around, and then quickly crept behind the counter.  She smiled as she put her hand on the fridge's door.  Then a heavy hand came down on her shoulder.  She looked up.  It was the man from behind her in the line for the bar.  

"You got one warning," he said.  "You don't get two."  He flashed a police badge at her and then took out handcuffs.  Juliette stared.  An undercover policeman?  This couldn't be happening.

Sorry this took so long ... but please review!!


	8. Second Chances

Thank you to everyone who's reading!  Does anyone have any suggestions?  Right now I'm feeling like I'm in a bit of a rut.  For Julie: Thank you for your reviews ...I think I updated a bit sooner!  Summer of Changes 

Chapter 8 – Second Chances

Roger was still on Scott's tail.  They were walking silently, Scott leading the way.  He was slowly veering towards one of Shelby's favourite spots.  It was on top of a cliff.  From there, you could see everything for miles around.  They'd gone there mostly at night, staring down at the lights of the cities.  Thinking of the lives down below and wondering what their own lives would have been.  Right now, Scott wanted to be there.  He just wanted to be alone, somewhere where he could sit and think.  And forget.  But first he had to lose Roger.

The opportunity came.  Roger's cell phone rang, and looking apologetically at Scott, he turned away and answered the call.   Scott was gone the next instant, running up a small hill in front of him and then down it, out of Roger's sight.  He kept on going.  

By the time he had neared the spot, Scott was out of breath and he had slowed to a walk.  He went down the small path, and then stopped.  David?  What was he doing here?  David was leaning against a tree, his usual smug face gone.  He was staring down at something intently.  Scott took a few more steps and then saw that something.  

Talia and Shelby.  Together.

Scott almost turned to run.  But at that moment, David looked up and saw him about to turn.  An expression of disgust came over his face, and he looked back down at the girls sitting at the edge of the cliff.  Scott followed his eyes.  Shelby was staring down the cliff, tears coursing down her cheeks.  Instinctively, Scott took two long steps and was kneeling besides her, his arms around her.  

"Shel," he whispered.  "Hey, come on, Shelby."  Shelby woke up at the sound of her name.  Without thinking, she pushed Scott away.  

"You can't have both of us Scott, is it me or her?" Shelby said, pointing to Talia.  Scott looked at Talia.  But she kept staring down the cliff.  Her long brown hair was ruffling in the wind, and she hugged her knees closer.  Shelby looked at Scott.

"I can't believe I asked you this," Shelby said, pressing her lips together.  "It's obvious who your choice is."  She turned away from them all.  But then Scott was beside her again, his arms around her, cradling her.  All he wanted to do was hold her, stop her pain.  

"It's you, Shel, it's always been you," he said.    

- - - - -

Auggie scanned the crowd.  A second ago Jules had been by the bar, but now she'd disappeared.   He looked back at Daisy.  No, she was standing alone under a tree, looking off in the distance.  He followed her gaze.  She was looking at two guys under a large oak tree.  They were both up in each other's faces, as if they were looking to start a fight.  One of them looked sort of like Ezra ... Auggie turned away and walked towards the now deserted bar.  There, only a few metres away, Auggie finally saw Juliette coming out from behind the tree.  He smiled.  She was bent over as she tiptoed behind the bar.  She was chewing her lower lip, and her eyes were focused intently on the refrigerator.  _Talk about conspicuous_, Auggie thought to himself, and laughed out loud.  But she was slowly nearing her goal.  _Come on Jules, you can do it!_  He kept on watching, a smile on his lips.  Then he started.  He'd been so intent on Jules that he hadn't seen the man approaching behind her.  He saw Juliette's scared look, the flash of the badge, the glint of the handcuffs...oh no.  If he got those handcuffs on her... Auggie pushed himself out of the crowd and behind the man just in time. 

"Ah, sir," Auggie tapped the man on the shoulder.  Still gripping Juliette, the man turned around.

"Yes-" he started.  In that split second, his eyes searching desperately for a solution, Auggie picked up a full punch bowl and slammed it right in the man's face.  

"Let's go!" he said, not waiting for the man's reaction, and grabbed Juliette.  They took off on a run towards the forest.  Behind them, the man was still stunned, clawing at his eyes.  But the next second they heard him yell, and without looking back, they ran faster.

- - - - -

Daisy was still under the tree, watching.  By this time, she'd determined that it was Ezra, but she couldn't see the other guy, his back was towards her.  She walked slowly towards the two figures, keeping among the trees.  What could be going on?  Ezra wasn't the type of guy to start a fight.  Or at least the Ezra she knew.  Finally, Daisy was in hearing distance.

"Look man, I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout," said Ezra, or was it?  Ezra had lost his usual submissive tone and was speaking loudly.  Emphatically.  Taking control of the situation.  What was going on?  But the other guy wasn't backing down either.

"Yeah, you do Friedkin.  Bet you're real unhappy you decided to come down here to celebrate, huh?  Thought you could pull the wool over my eyes forever up at that Horizon place, yeah right." 

"Whatever.  I'm not paying you anything.  I don't owe you a thing," Ezra said, rolling his eyes, and making a large gesture with his arms before turning to go.  The other guy grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere.  I let you off once, and I'm not making the same mistake today!  You'll give me the money or-" he pulled out a knife and held it at Ezra's throat.  "Or this."  Daisy winced.  But Ezra laughed.  

"I'm not kidding, man," the other guy said, and he pressed harder.  Daisy could see blood pooling around the knife.  She didn't wait any longer.  Taking up a large branch, she crept up behind them.

Thanks for reading!  Please review.


	9. Uh oh

Summer of Changes 

Chapter 9 – Uh oh

At the edge of the bushes, Daisy gripped the edge of the branch with both of her hands, adjusting it nervously.  It all didn't make sense...what had happened to Ezra?  The guy was still holding the knife up to his throat, but Ezra didn't look scared.  In fact, he seemed almost close to laughing!  Daisy looked back at the knife, checking to make sure it wasn't just her imagination acting up.  Yeah, it was definitely there, and there was still a thin trickle of blood around it.  She had to do something.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.  In one large leap, Daisy jumped out from behind the bushes her arms already raised to strike.  She saw Ezra's open in shock and his lips slowly form a large circle.  But before he could speak, with one large whack she'd hit the guy _crack!_ on the head.  Then everything came back to reality, and she could hear Ezra.

"NOOOOOO!" Ezra was screaming at her.  "Oh, my god, Daisy, oh my god, oh my god!"  Then he was kneeling beside the guy on the ground and yelling in his ear.  "Shane!  Shane!  Are you okay?  Can you hear me?"  Daisy just stared, shaking her head in confusion.  What was going on?  Hadn't she just saved Ezra?  Unless..._oh no._

On the ground, Shane grunted.  Daisy heard Ezra give a sigh of relief and mutter _Thank God._  Then he was standing up, and yelling at her again.  Taking charge of the situation.

"Daisy, go call an ambulance.  Now!" he said when she still hadn't moved.  

"Ye-" she tried, but couldn't speak any further.  She couldn't tear her eyes off Shane's limp form on the ground.  Ezra took hold of her shoulders, looking at her in the eyes.

"Daisy, everything's going to be fine, okay?" he said gently.  "But we need an ambulance, now.  Can you do that?  Please?"  Slowly, Daisy came back to reality and nodded her head, not trying to speak this time.  Then, only glancing back once, she was off running towards the crowd.  

- - - - -

Scott was now sitting on the ground with Shelby, still holding her.  She was shaking in his arms with tears.  Scott felt almost like crying himself.  But now everything was back to the way it should be...back to...his eyes met Talia's.  Still holding her knees close to her, her eyes, now full of tears, seemed to pierce into his own.  _Do you really want this? _she seemed to ask him.  For a second, he couldn't tear his eyes away.  But then, Shelby turned her face up to his, and he lost himself inside a kiss.  Off in the distance, he heard a slight sob and was only half aware of Talia getting up to leave, David close behind.  But he was back with Shelby.  And that was all that mattered.  Wasn't it?

- - - - -

 Talia wandered off in the woods, straying off the trail, her walks purposeful from habit although she hadn't the slightest idea where she was going.  Not that she cared.  David was following her, but he hadn't yet dared to come right up to her.  Smart of him.  In the mood she was in right now, she wasn't sure what she'd do.  Finally, she sank down under a large tree, putting her head on her knees.  Trying to forget.  Like always.  She heard David come up beside her and stand still.  Then, he sank down on the ground too.  There was silence.  Then David spoke.

"I'm sorry, Talia," he said so softly she almost didn't catch his words.  He sounded sincere enough.  Talia looked up at him, but he was looking away, hiding his face.

"What would you know about it all?" she asked him.

"What do you think I know about it all?" David said bitterly.  "Look at me.  I'm hiding every second of my life.  I think I came out of the womb this way.  Nobody knows me.  I don't think anyone's ever _wanted_ to know me.  And I don't let anyone get near me for fear of their hurting me.  But that doesn't stop me from wanting that something.  Something I've never known."  Talia didn't answer, only stared harder at David.  Then she reached over and took his hand.  He turned his head and looked at her.  Then softly, he laid his other hand over hers.  And stared down at their joined hands.  

From behind a tree, Peter watched them.  For the first time David had let out what Peter'd known was inside of him, but hadn't known how to get out of him.  Should he just let them alone?  They were breaking all the rules, but at this point, that might be for the best.  He turned around to go.  

Then Roger came crashing out of the bushes, seeing Talia and David and pouncing on them.  

"Here you are, huh!" he yelled at them.  Taking them by the collar of their shirts he stood them both up.  Then, taking David he began to shake him.  "And where's Scott, huh?  Where is he??"  Peter stared at Roger, his mouth open in shock.  He'd never seen him this angry.  Before he could react Talia was standing between Roger and David yelling.

"Get your hands off him!  What did he do to deserve this anyway?  Aren't you supposed to be helping us, not hurting?  Isn't that what you think you're trying to teach us here?  Why don't you practice what you preach?"  Roger stopped shaking David, staring at Talia.  She was now crying, breaking down completely.  Roger let go of David, and tried to reach out towards Talia.  She backed away.  Protectively, David put his arm around her.  Suddenly, Roger looked tired, and at a loss.

"I'm sorry.  David, I'm sorry, Talia -" he gave a sigh, holding out his hands open towards them.  Asking for something.  They just stared at him.  He was the adult after all.  He was supposed to have all the answers.  Then Peter stepped out of the bushes, and they all immediately felt a sense of relief.  And then it turned to guilt.

Thank you for reading!  Please review!!


	10. Discovery

Summer of Changes 

Chapter 10 - Discovery

They ran full tilt, hands clasped together.  With punch still dripping down the front of his shirt, Auggie pulled Juliette to go faster.  Just behind them he could hear the heavy footsteps of the policeman running after them.  They weren't going fast, but they weren't going slow either, and Auggie knew that if they just stepped up the pace a bit, they would be able to outrun the large policeman.  Taking a deep breath, he scanned the area, quickly taking in any obstacles or potential hiding spots.  _Just stay cool.  Do what you've always had to do – but whatever happens, make sure Jules is okay._  Auggie was good at this.  Hell, alone, he'd have been out of sight in a millisecond – up a tree, behind a bush.  Whatever.  But he'd be invisible.  

Only this time, there was Juliette.

Thinking this, he turned to look behind him to encourage her on.  And in that split second, he realized that the footsteps had stopped.  That was wrong.  All wrong.  He froze, putting his arm out to stop Juliette from flying past him.  Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around.

"Auggie!"  It was Juliette, in a high complaining voice.  "What's-"  He put out a hand to shush her.

No one.  

"Auggie, for heaven's sake!"  He shushed her again.  They stayed quiet for a full minute, Auggie's senses attuned to every sound.  Then, slowly, he allowed himself to relax – just a bit.

"Let's go, Juliette.  We need to get Daisy and then get out of here."  Juliette just nodded her head, unsure as to whether she was now allowed to speak.  They started to walk once again, back in the direction of the party.  Juliette took in a breath to speak – 

And then they both froze.  Only now just audible to their ears was the piercing sound of...sirens.  Sirens that were getting closer and closer.

Juliette's eyes opened wide, and she reached for Auggie's hand.  They looked at each other, Jules' eyes large and scared, Auggie's eyes calculating.  

"We can do this, Jules," he said.  "We've just to do it fast."

That said, once again they began to run full tilt, hands clasped together, but this time towards the party, towards Daisy, and towards the sirens. 

- - - - -

Peter looked at the three frozen figures in front of him.  Roger was staring down at the ground, apparently transfixed by a small dead fern on the ground.  Talia was hiding behind David, using him as a shield as she tried to get herself under control.  Finally, Peter spoke. 

"I don't want to know what's going on.  But I think that at this point the Cliffhangers need to regroup."  Roger tore his eyes off the fern.

"I don't know where they are," he said painfully.

"I got that impression," Peter said sarcastically.  Then he turned stern eyes onto David.  "Where's Scott?"  David sighed.  

"Just up off the path, you know, in that clearing we found at the cliff."  David was now back to speaking in his old voice, full of sarcasm.  Inside himself, Peter answered David's sigh with his own.  After Roger's awful display, it would take some work to get him to open up again.

"Thanks," Peter said, nodding his head towards David.  He turned to Roger.  "Take these two to their dorms to clean up and then we'll regroup in the lodge.  I trust you can handle that?"  Roger nodded, taking the jab without a change in expression.  "Then I'll see you in fifteen."

Peter turned and headed off up the hill.  His long strides took him easily to the clearing.  He stopped, listening, and then went slowly up the small path.  There was no sound, and for a second Peter thought that David might, once again, have lied to him.  But with one more step he had a clear view, and he was able to see Shelby and Scott sitting off to the side.

Scott's arms were around Shelby as together they stared down at the view.  They were so peaceful that Peter stopped, not wanting to disturb the moment.  Then Scott cleared his throat to speak.

"I love you Shelb," he said, burying his head in her soft hair.  She didn't answer.  There was quiet for a minute, a tense and expectant silence, and then Scott lifted his head up so that Peter could see he was close to crying.  "Don't you have anything to say?" he said softly, his voice taking on the high pitch he used when trying to hide his feelings.  There was another long and tense silence.  

"I can't answer you yet, Scott," Shelby said seriously.  "I need to know who Talia is, Scott.  I need to know."  Scott withdrew his arm from around her, and turned away.  He shook his head.  Then Shelby reached out to him, and he met her eyes.  He nodded, and then took a deep breath.

"Like I told you before, Talia and I grew up together.  We were next-door neighbours.  When we were little we went to the same school, and then we'd come home and play together.  She was always over at my house because her parents were never home, and when they were they were always fighting."  Scott voice was low, close to breaking.

"Then we got to high school and I started getting into football and hanging out with the jocks while she hung out with the intellectual crowd.  Around that time, Elaine met my dad, and finally she moved in.  I was getting really screwed up.  Everytime I'd see Talia at school my friends would taunt her, and I'd just stand by and let it happen."  Scott's voice got even lower, more ashamed, so that Peter had to lean in to hear.

"And everytime that I betrayed her, she forgave me.  Because, because I think, no, I know that she knew.  She _knew._"

"Elaine?" Shelby whispered.  Scott nodded.

"Even though we weren't really friends anymore, every time I saw her she knew just what to say and what to do to make me feel okay with myself.  She knew what to do to help me keep my head.  And around that time, too, things were getting real bad with her parents.  Then," Scott stumbled over the words.  "One day, I went too far."  He stopped.  Shelby put her arm on his shoulder.  He continued.

"She came to me at school crying and as usual I just stood there and let my friends laugh at her.  And then, and then I _laughed_.  At her.  She gave me a look I don't ever want to see again and walked away.  She never spoke to me again.  That day, I started doing drugs.  Two days before I got taken to Horizon I heard she'd run away from home.  But by that time it was too late."  A single tear ran down Scott's cheek.  Softly, Shelby reached in and kissed it away.  They sat silent once more, just staring into space.  

Then Peter walked in, and they jumped up.

- - - - -

Ezra was crouched next to Shane on the ground, holding his head on his lap.  Daisy stood off to the side, nervously chewing her lip.  Nearby stood the policeman who'd called the ambulance.  

"Hey," Ezra said softly to Shane.  "It's going to be okay, man."  Shane's eyelids fluttered and finally managed to stay open.  He gave a small smile and mumbled something.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Is that the girl you told me about – the girl you said doesn't like you?" 

"Yeah."

"You kind of misjudged her, didn't you?" Shane stopped to cough and then continued on in a croak.  "But you've got good taste, man.  She's got fire."  He coughed once again, then his eyelids closed and his head went limp on Ezra's lap. 

"Is he okay?" Daisy asked, alarmed.

"Yeah," said Ezra.  "He fainted.  But at least the ambulance is here."

The ambulance was driving haphazardly over the uneven grassy ground of the park, coming straight towards them.  Quickly, the policeman cleared the way.  Two paramedics jumped out and collected Shane, putting him on a stretcher and into the back of the van.  The policeman jumped in behind.  One of the paramedics approached them in a quick jog.

"Who else is with him?"

"We are," said Ezra pointing to himself and Daisy.  Then he noticed Juliette and Auggie standing uncertainly at the outskirts of the crowd and he expanded his motion to include them.

"Then get in."  Somehow Auggie and Juliette found themselves herded into the back of the van, the door shut tightly behind them.  

It was quiet inside except for the sound of heavy breathing.  Auggie looked around at the others, and then noticed the big silent shape of the policeman in the corner across from him.  His eyes took in the large black boots, large blue pants, the shirt still damp with...with pink punch...  Crap!  Involuntarily, Auggie took in a big startled breath.  As if in answer, the policeman raised his eyes to look straight at him, then shifted to Juliette, still sitting oblivious next to Auggie.  The policeman's eyes darkened and he opened his mouth to speak.  But Daisy chose that moment to touch Auggie on the arm, and he turned towards her.

"What's going on, Dais?" he asked.

"I think I killed him."  Daisy stated as matter of factly as always, but Auggie could see the pain she was hiding.

"What do you mean?  How could you have anything to do with this?"

"Well," Daisy said, "I picked up a rather large tree branch from the ground and then I hit him with it.  Twice."

"What?" Juliette said, her exclamation coming out in an unseemly squawk.  "Why would you -?" she couldn't continue.

"Well, I decided to play the role of gallant before I realized the classic misunderstanding that had taken place."  There was a miserable silence and Auggie tried desperately to think of a way to lighten the mood.

"Well, you've definitely made swinging large sticks into a habit," he finally came out with, his lips twitching.  Daisy gave a small smile.

"Quite right – but I must say that hitting my father was much more satisfying," she said. 

Out of the corner of his eye Auggie could see the policeman eyeing them with a bemused expression on his face.  But then they were at the hospital and they all piled out of the van.  Ezra went in with Shane while the other three sat down in the deserted waiting room.  The policeman checked in at the front desk and then dragged a chair over to where they were sitting and sat down.

"Why don't you just start by telling me exactly who you are," the policeman said abruptly.  The three looked at each other.  Then Auggie took charge.

"We're from Mt. Horizon School.  I don't know if you've heard of it," he said.  

"Yes I have," the policeman said giving them a look that said 'well now that makes sense'.  "And I suppose you were on a school field trip?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, that's right," said Auggie, matching his sarcasm.  "No, obviously we were playing hooky."  The policeman's expression hardened.  

"So in the space of a few hours you managed to play truant, disturb the peace, illegally consume alcohol, assault a police officer and send an innocent bystander to the hospital?"  Auggie and Juliette looked at each other guiltily and then stared at the floor.

"Well," said Daisy.  "Put that way it certainly sounds quite impressive."  The policeman stared at her.

"Yes," he finally said, and coughed.  Then his face began to undergo a series of strange contortions and after a few seconds he exploded into a snorting, thigh-hitting laugh.  Daisy, Auggie and Juliette looked at each other, all of them sharing the same puzzled expression.  

"Well," the policeman finally said, pausing for one more loud snort, "Unfortunately we've come to the unpleasant part.  I'm afraid I'm going to have to inform your school."  He got up and made his way to the front desk, looking back once more for another laugh.  He left behind a very still silence.

"Somehow I didn't think what happened this afternoon was quite so funny," said Daisy.

"Neither did I," said Auggie.  Juliette sighed.

"And Peter definitely won't," she said in a whisper.  At that thought they all turned in unison to look at the policeman on the phone.  

"Well," said Daisy.  "At least I've got fire."  Then they lapsed into silence once more, each of them contemplating what could only be a miserable fate.


End file.
